


You're mine, right?

by beautiful_light



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can it be anymore fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_light/pseuds/beautiful_light
Summary: they werent always paired up together, which was a good thing, or maybe not?





	You're mine, right?

**Author's Note:**

> written during beautiful era, cross posted from aff, posting it here now to celebrate hyungwon's return to the stage!

They were rarely paired up. Even fans dont ask for pictures of them together. It was always JooKyun and 2Won.

Hyungwon guesses it was a good thing, it meant their relationship was so under wraps the fans couldn't even imagine them being lovers/ boyfriends.

They've been together for about a year now. It wasn't love at first sight, the whole world knows how he felt about Im Changkyun when they first met. It was a slow burn for him. Little things here and there; like helping him with the laundry after a night of dance pratcice (because if he doesnt do it, no one will have clean underwear in the morning), or gently nudging him awake before Kihyun gets a hold of that cursed bamboo pillow, or just being a shoulder to lean on when he's exhausted and sleepy but they still have to wait for their turn for a pre-recording at a music show. He could go on and on, but that's basically how he fell for the maknae, Mother Teresa was right, it's the small things done with great love that have the biggest impact.

For a whole year, Hyungwon was never truly jealous. Sure he got a bit irritated when Changkyun kept being paired up with Kihyun after their comeback for 'All In', but he wasn't jealous. He might have questioned the director's ability a bit, but who wouldn't? Making Changkyun do something that's close to kissing a man (okay, a man who isn't him) was totally weird. And the look on Kihyun's face! That snake actually had the nerve to close his eyes and smile while their faces were centimeters apart! But no, Hyungwon wasn't jealous.

He also wasn't jealous when the rapline was being paired together. who would be jealous of being made to put on a bee and puppy onesie at a fan meeting? Certainly, the two youngest could have done without the overly close selca, broadcasting to the whole world how close the two really were. There was barely any space between the two, face squished together, and Hyungwon swears he isn't jealous because he only gets to do that when they're not promoting and he can sleep in and cuddle with the maknae in bed. 

Okay, so maaaybe, he was a little jealous when people started pairing Changkyun and Wonho. Not because he has sole rights to 2won, but because he knows just how close the maknae is to Wonho. Before they became a couple, the maknae was always by Wonho's side, either listening to music, eating ramen together, or just watching a stupid animated movie about a boy and a white fluffy robot (okay, it wasnt a stupid movie, after he watched it with Changkyun he cried like a fucking baby near the end of the movie...*sobs* baymax). And even though he knew they were just friends, he could never be sure; especially when he walked in on them basically fondling each other in front of their fans (belatedly, Changkyun did assure him they were just horsing around, but still Wonho kept grabbing the maknae's butt). 

Really sometimes Hyungwon wonders if Changkyun undersands that they're dating, EXCLUSIVELY dating. 

One incident that had him thinking was during the ISAC 2017, they sadly lost in archery and Changkyun, being the competitive little sprite that he is, took it hard. Hyungwon tried to comfort him, whispering silent encouragements in his ear but the younger wouldnt budge and settle on laying down on the floor, which turned into a pile of human mess. but then, the next moment, there the youngest was happily slapping Wonho's ass like a fucking bongo and even laying his head on it.He wanted to just yank him towards him and remind him who he's dating, but he lets it go because, maybe the youngest was just letting out his frustrations that way.

During their comeback for 'Beautiful' he thought maybe Changkyun might finally be paired with him, they form a fucking flower together in their choreography for crying out loud. However, all the maknae could ever gush about in radio shows was Shownu- this and Shownu-that. Had he not known any better, he'd have thought the maknae was into bulky muscle men, the complete opposite of him. 

He wanted to confront the Changkyun of his concerns after their performance on music bank, however he couldn't do so because they had to do a live interview afterwards, so he did what he could and subtly stuck by the maknae's side. He needed some form of reassurance, that everything was alright, that he was just being paranoid, so he touches the back of Changkyun's head softly, drapes his arm over the maknae's shoulder bringing him closer to him, pinching one of the younger's fingers to try and get some affection back, but the younger doesn't seem to get it so he starts to pull away, only to be brought back by Changkyun, pulling his left hand back so the elder is hugging him from behind.

Because unbeknownst to Hyungwon, Changkyun does notice. He notices that the elder gets jealous (irritated, as Hyungwon later corrects him) but he never says anything, so Changkyun makes it obvioous through his actions, that yes, he plays around with the other hyungs for fan service, but during those little silent moments he knows he belongs in Hyungwon's arms, stick thin as they may be, it's where he feels safest.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this... there's not much hyungkyun fanfics out there so i thought i'd write one myself... they're my first otp before changki and wonkyun entered the scene... comments and kudos make me happy so please talk to meeee


End file.
